coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Fist
Iron Fist is the seventh song on the 2013 album The Afterman: Descension. Lyrics The wish you plead, the things you sought, We all think, we all thought. The things I've done in the world I've seen, don't measure up to you my queen. Ooh, I take one for the other, and work my way through this machine. God damn this cursed iron fist, when I lose control... Oh no... God damn this cursed iron fist, when I lose control... The first train out, while the last one drones, We'll all sing, "We're going home". As the curtain swings to cover all our secrets kept, our love enough. God damn this cursed iron fist, when I lose control... Oh no.. Oh girl, this is what I've become, I'm going to leave it up to you. What are you going to do? Cause I don't want to lose your hold on me. Cause I don't want to lose your hold on me. God damn this cursed iron fist, when I lose control... Oh no... Oh girl, this is what I've become, I'm going to leave it up to you. What are you going to do? Just remember, pay no attention to this iron...this iron fist. Just remember, pay no attention to this iron...this iron fist. This cursed iron fist, when I lose control... Oh no... God damn this cursed iron fist, when I lose control! Inspiration "Communication is incredibly difficult for me sometimes. I get frustrated often, and then I can't communicate the reasons behind that frustration. It's a vicious cycle. That's why writing music is so important to me. It's one of the only ways I feel like I can honestly communicate. When I was working on this song, I was away from home, thinking about how much I wish I was there. That compounded with the emotional roller coaster we'd been on with the tour cycle. “Iron Fist” is really an apology to my lady for letting my frustration get the best of me at times." Story Sirius is released from the hospital two weeks later. A car is hired to bring him home as he's refused rides from everyone he knows. He does not want to see his friends or family, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He needs this time alone to reflect on the devastating loss of his wife and the sequence of events leading up to it. He watches out the window in the backseat. The day is beautiful, calm, clear. The indigo blaze of the Keywork seems warmer than usual, as if it were burning a little brighter now that it is home to the light of his life. The birds are singing. Sirius thinks to himself that this is the exact type of day Meri would have enjoyed and the realization that she is gone and not coming back punches him straight in the chest again. He thinks he may be sick and rolls down the window. He considers throwing himself from the moving vehicle, but he can't be moved to care about anything enough at this point to take action. This is a pain he can't medicate and a phenomenon he can't research his way out of. He's devastated. Sirius' thoughts turn to regret for moments in their life together where his obstinacy got in the way of letting him show his real feelings for Meri. When she confessed on the drive, just before the crash, that she had found someone who not only put her first, but had given her the child she always wanted, Sirius was furious. Not at Meri... not even at Colten. He was angry with himself for not being the man to give her those things. He had been stubborn, maybe even cruel in his departure from her, when she'd only wanted to love and keep him safe. He thought he'd feel fulfilled journeying into the Keywork; that he'd finally do something outstanding by discovering what no one had been able to see. Instead, he realizes that none of the things he's accomplished matter as much to him as Meri. Now, like some universal attempt at irony, she has left for the Keywork without him. Only she won't be coming back. Category:The Afterman: Descension Category:Songs